


Где ты...

by Atex



Series: Где ты... [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slash, Wincest - Freeform, рейтинг: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин всегда хотел для Сэма нормальной жизни, но и ведь Сэм хотел этого для него.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Где ты...

**Author's Note:**

> _\- Ты понимаешь, на что идешь?_   
>  _\- Да._   
>  _\- Ты осознаешь, что все грехи брата станут твоими… все ошибки, промахи…_   
>  _\- Да._   
>  _\- И ты готов это сделать ради того, чтобы у него была нормальная жизнь?_   
>  _\- Я же сказал, да. Сколько можно спрашивать?_   
>  _\- Хорошо, Сэм Винчестер. Ты сказал своё слово._   
>  _\- Нужна кровь, какой-то ритуал… поцелуй?_   
>  _\- Я же не какой-нибудь жалкий демон, мне не нужны формальности._   
>  _\- Но ты обещаешь, что мой брат получит всё то, что я сказал._   
>  _\- Это часть нашего договора, и я исполню её. Но запомни, он перестанет быть твоим братом. Это будет другой человек, со своей жизнью, проблемами, мечтами, семьей… и любовью. Ты готов к этому? Готов потерять его навсегда, чтобы он получил возможность жить иначе?_   
>  _\- Да._   
>  _\- А он готов потерять тебя?.._

* * *

Сэм заглушил мотор Импалы около небольшого домика в пригороде Портленда. Машина странно фыркнула и замолчала. Винчестер тяжело вздохнул и нежно погладил руль. Он знал, что мотор в последние пару дней барахлит, но времени заехать в мастерскую не было, а его навыки механика оставляли желать лучшего. То ли дело брат, который буквально пыль сдувал со своей детки, а уж что не так у нее под капотом мог определить по одному звуку.  
\- Ничего, завтра мы обязательно посмотрим, что с тобой такое,- пробормотал Сэм и грустно улыбнулся. Конечно, он старался следить за машиной по мере своих скромных сил, мыл её чуть ли не каждый день, протирал стекла и даже менял масло, но всё было не то и не так. Иногда Винчестера удивлял сам факт, что Импала смогла продержаться целых пять лет с таким уходом. Наверное, она настоящая леди и была верной до конца.  
От грустных мыслей его отвлек голос, доносившийся со стороны дома. Сэм тут же поднял голову и стал внимательно наблюдать за происходящим. Из дверей вышел невысокий темноволосый молодой человек и прокричал:  
\- Я ухожу и беру машину!  
\- Хорошо,- донеслось откуда-то из-за дома.  
Сэм вздрогнул от звука этого голоса и весь подался вперед, ожидая, что сейчас его владелец выйдет на лужайку, но этого не произошло.  
Темноволосый парень закрыл дверь и направился к новенькому форду, припаркованному на обочине.  
\- Пока, милый!- снова прокричал он, но, не получив ответа, сел в автомобиль и, осторожно выехав на дорогу, скрылся за поворотом.  
Винчестер проследил за ним взглядом, потом какое-то время смотрел на дом, который медленно превращался в черный силуэт в лучах закатного солнца. Он горько усмехнулся и, со второй попытки заведя машину, поехал прочь. Два раза в год Сэм приезжал к этому дому на протяжении последних пяти лет, но далеко не всегда удавалось ему увидеть того человека, ради которого он ехал с любого уголка страны.  
Сэм остановил Импалу недалеко от крутого обрыва, внизу которого шумела река. Ему нравилось это место, здесь было тихо и спокойно, разве что редкие прохожие, гуляющие с собаками, нарушали его уединение.  
Винчестер подошел к самому краю обрыва и замер, подставив лицо легким порывам ветра. Вечер был теплый, солнце почти скрылось за горизонтом, лишь редкие лучи пронзали воду, рассыпая блики по поверхности реки.  
Сэм глубоко вдохнул влажный, нагретый за день воздух и прикрыл глаза. Так хотелось представить, что сейчас он один во всем мире, и не осталось ничего, кроме этого спокойного плеска реки и шороха листьев, хотя, пожалуй, в этом тихом, сказочном мире должен быть еще один человек, но об этом думать было больно, и тоска, так тщательно заглушаемая на протяжении долгого времени, снова вырывалась на свободу.  
Сэм пошарил в кармане куртки и вытянул оттуда кулон на обычном черном шнурке.  
\- Может пора мне с тобой расстаться?- прошептал молодой человек и изо всех сил сжал прохладный предмет в кулаке.- Пора.  
Он сильнее зажмурил глаза и уже собирался размахнуться, чтобы кинуть кулон в воду, как за спиной раздался голос:  
\- Извини, у тебя не найдется закурить?  
Сэм вздрогнул, будто бы его пронзило электрическим током. Медленно, как во сне, он повернулся на голос и замер, уставившись на Дина, вопросительно смотревшего на него.  
\- Эммм…- замялся Дин.- Я помешал? Просто хотел попросить огонька.  
Он помахал перед Винчестером пачкой сигарет.  
\- Да… Конечно. Одну минутку,- Сэм лихорадочно стал шарить по карманам, и, наконец, в заднем обнаружил коробок спичек, который всегда таскал с собой на всякий случай.- Вот, держи.  
\- Спасибо, выручил,- лицо Дина аж засветилось от счастья. Он ловко чиркнул спичкой и поднес её к сигарете. Вспыхнул оранжевый огонек, и человек, стоявший перед Сэмом, с удовольствие затянулся.  
\- Вредная привычка,- улыбнулся он.- Куришь?  
Винчестер отрицательно покачал головой, продолжая неотрывно смотреть на знакомое до мельчайших черточек лицо.  
\- А я вот всё пытался бросить, но как-то не выходит,- вздохнул Дин, а потом добавил,- Мэтт, - и протянул руку.  
\- Сэм,- тихо ответил Винчестер и пожал протянутую ладонь. От соприкосновения с его теплой рукой по телу прошла дрожь, и дышать стало значительно трудней.  
\- Отличное имя,- улыбнулся Дин. Или всё же Мэтт?  
\- У тебя тоже,- постарался выдать ответную улыбку охотник.  
\- Ха, а вот мой парень считает иначе,- усмехнулся Дин, потом осторожно добавил.- Надеюсь, тебя это не смущает?  
\- Что?- не понял Сэм и удивленно приподнял брови, как не привычно и странно было слышать от Дина эти слова.  
\- Ну то, что у меня есть парень.  
Винчестер готов был поклясться, что на скулах брата появился румянец. Сэм пожал плечами и слегка улыбнулся.  
\- А меня должно это смущать?  
\- Мало ли,- покачал головой собеседник.- Ты часто здесь бываешь? Я раньше тебя не видел.  
Он затянулся и выпустил изо рта тонкую струйку дыма. Его глаза из-за этого были будто в тумане, лишь когда последние лучи заката падали на лицо, в глубине глаз вспыхивал яркий изумрудный отблеск. Винчестер встряхнул головой, стараясь избавиться от наваждения, и ответил:  
\- Крайне редко, можно сказать пару раз в год.  
\- По работе приезжаешь?- спросил Дин и встал рядом с Сэмом, так что их плечи практически соприкасались.  
\- Да.  
\- Значит, это твоя машина припаркована там у дерева?  
\- Моя.  
\- Не практичная тачка,- улыбнулся Дин, по намечающимся морщинкам у губ было видно, что он любит часто улыбаться.- На такой далеко не уедешь.  
\- Почему это?- Сэм почувствовал, как что-то напоминающее обиду кольнуло в сердце.  
\- Просто требует тщательного ухода, потом детали разные… Для таких ретро трудно достать. У меня есть друг в сервисе, он как-то рассказывал.  
\- Меня полностью устраивает,- немного резко ответил Винчестер. Казалось, Дин мгновенно заметил перемену в его настроении и примиряюще произнес:  
\- Да я ничего против таких машин не имею, наоборот, восхищаюсь людьми, которые приобрели такое чудо.  
\- Это от отца осталось.  
\- Ого!- Дин пораженно присвистнул.- Тогда она в потрясающем состоянии! Ты, наверное, автомеханик по профессии?  
\- Нет. Мой брат очень хорошо разбирался в машинах, а я только слегка. Обычно он за ней ухаживал, но теперь приходится мне,- Сэм чувствовал, с каким трудом ему даются эти слова. Он стоял и смотрел в зеленые глаза брата и скучал по нему как никогда.  
\- Понимаю,- тихо произнес Дин.- Правда, у меня никогда не было брата, но мне всегда хотелось. Знаешь, такого мелкого сорванца, за которым глаз да глаз. Я бы с ним возился, учил читать, рассказывал страшилки на ночь. Мы бы играли вместе, у нас были бы общие игрушки и прочая ерунда. Или вот бывает, что в школе кто-нибудь прицепится… В школе же частенько такое бывает,- продолжал увлеченно говорить он.- И тогда я бы его защищал, и моего брата никто бы не смел тронуть. Потом он бы пошел в колледж, закончил бы его с отличием, женился и приезжал бы в гости на праздники вместе с женой и детьми. Это было бы замечательно!  
Дин повернулся к Сэму и как-то печально улыбнулся.  
\- Да, это было бы замечательно,- голос Винчестера дрогнул.- Из тебя получился бы прекрасный старший брат.  
\- Правда? Спасибо. Но, к сожалению, мои родители умерли, когда мне было четыре года.  
\- Умерли?- переспросил Сэм, с отчаяньем смотря на брата, но тот не заметил его взгляда, а спокойно ответил:  
\- Погибли в автокатастрофе. Меня воспитывали дядя и тетя. Замечательные люди! Если бы не советы и вечные подколки дяди Джорджа, я бы никогда не стал адвокатом.  
\- Ты адвокат?- не веря своим ушам, пробормотал Винчестер.  
\- С отличием закончил Стэнфорд,- Дин выпятил грудь вперед, принимая позу победителя, потом не выдержал и рассмеялся.- Только ты не думай, что я заучка, Сэм. Всё дело в том, что я настоящая сова. По ночам практически спать не могу, а в студенческой жизни это уже половина дела,- молодой человек весело подмигнул.- Всю ночь сижу учу, потом на пару лекций приползу, а после вырубаюсь и до ночи меня буквально нет.  
Сэм слушал звучание родного голоса и не мог поверить в то, что это происходит на самом деле, что сейчас и здесь пред ним стоит Дин и увлеченно рассказывает про свои студенческие годы. Его брат такой, каким бы он мог стать, если бы не гибель матери, охота и он, Сэм.  
Винчестер с любовью всматривался в лицо, которое не было напускной маской веселости и спокойствия, это было живое лицо человека, которому нет нужды что-то скрывать, разве что пару бытовых мелочей. Все эмоции – вот они, на виду. Задорный блеск глаз, забавно наморщенный нос, широкая, открытая улыбка. Вот таким должен был стать его Дин, а стал Мэтт.  
\- Хей, Сэм, я тебя утомил?- прозвучал совсем близко его голос.  
Сэм встрепенулся и пару раз моргнул, приходя в себя.  
\- Нет, нет, что ты. Просто немного задумался. Значит, ты адвокат… Мэтт?- почему-то это имя далось с трудом. Оно будто цеплялось за зубы, увязало на языке, пытаясь превратиться в другое.  
\- Ага, и мой босс говорит, что вполне неплохой. Стив вообще считает, что я будущая звезда,- Дин комично приподнял брови и развел руками.  
\- Стив?  
\- Это мой парень. Мы вот уже несколько месяцев живем вместе. Тяжеловато конечно, да и у меня характер не подарок, но пока справляемся.  
\- А почему же ты здесь?- этот вопрос будто вырвался из Сэма сам собой.  
\- Стив – врач. У него сегодня ночная смена, а я терпеть не могу сидеть дома один. Особенно по ночам. Вот иногда прихожу сюда, здесь так хорошо, спокойно. Стоишь тут, и кажется, что ты совсем один в мире, а мир – это сказка, в которой можно быть по-настоящему счастливым.  
Сэм, будто не веря в то, что слышит, внимательно посмотрел на парня, стоявшего рядом.  
\- Что?- удивленно спросил тот, почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд.  
\- Ничего. Просто до твоего прихода я думал примерно об этом же,- тихо ответил Винчестер. Он вообще стал говорить намного тише обычного, будто боясь спугнуть это волшебное видение и нарушить восхитительный момент.  
\- Значит, это судьба,- улыбнулся ему Дин и затушил ногой брошенную на землю сигарету.- Ты никуда не торопишься?  
\- Нет.  
\- Может, составишь мне компанию?- и он уселся на траву, скрестив ноги, и выжидающе посмотрел на Сэма. Винчестер какое-то время стоял и глядел на него, потом опустился рядом, так что их колени соприкоснулись.  
\- Так кем ты работаешь, Сэм?  
\- Я работаю в фирме по продаже офисного оборудования и много езжу по стране.  
И Сэм начал рассказывать о себе, о том, как ему жилось в последние пять лет, о том, сколько проблем возникает в связи с его работой, о том, как часто ломается машина, с тех пор как брата не стало, о каких-то мелочах, проблемах, мыслях…  
Дин слушал внимательно, иногда задавал вопросы или просто смотрел на него, смеялся над историями и легонько толкал Сэма в плечо, приговаривая: «Не может быть!».  
Уже наступила ночь, темнота окутала окрестности, лишь где-то вдалеке, за рекой, светились редкие огоньки. От воды потянуло прохладой, тогда Сэм встал и пошел к машине, чтобы взять из нее старенькое, походное одеяло. Немного порылся в багажнике, достал бутылку виски и прихватил с собой.  
Он бесшумно подошел к сидящему на траве парню и накинул ему на плечи порядком потрепанное оранжевое одеяло.  
\- Ух ты,- улыбка сверкнула в темноте, озаряя всё кругом.- А сам то не замерзнешь?  
\- Я, в отличие от тебя, в куртке,- отозвался Винчестер и снова уселся рядом с Дином.- Будешь?  
\- Виски,- радостно воскликнул Дин и с благодарностью взял протянутую бутылку.- Вот это я понимаю. Сэм, ты просто прелесть! Твоя девушка, наверное, в восторге от тебя.  
\- У меня нет девушки.  
\- Парень?- вопросительно поднял брови молодой человек и с удовольствием сделал большой глоток виски.  
\- Тоже нет,- совсем глухо отозвался Сэм.  
\- Странно,- Дин протянул бутылку, едва касаясь пальцами его руки. Винчестер слишком поспешно схватил виски и отхлебнул большой глоток, тут же закашлявшись.  
\- Эй, куда торопишься?- тихо рассмеялся молодой человек и похлопал по спине задыхающегося Сэма.  
Ладонь, прикоснувшаяся к спине, показалась нестерпимо горячей, будто она прожигала кожу до самых костей. Сэм резко выпрямился, чувствуя, как рука Дина поднялась выше и остановилась на его плече.  
\- Ты в порядке?- с такой знакомой интонацией спросил он.  
\- Да, да, спасибо,- прохрипел охотник и отвернулся к реке, чтобы не видеть беспокойства на этом лице. Он уже проклял всё на свете за свою слабость, за то, что не смог просто уехать, а остался здесь на берегу.  
Рука Дина соскользнула с плеча, и Сэм чуть не застонал от того, что острая боль пронзила грудь. В голове появилась мысль: «Отдать что угодно: мир, вселенную, жизнь, только чтобы он был рядом!». Воздух с таким трудом проникал в легкие, будто был не газом, а тягучей слизью. Внутри всё горело, но не огнем, а странным невыносимым холодом, который обжигал сильнее любого пламени. Сэм чувствовал, что его начинало трясти, и сдержать это было просто невозможно. К глазам подступили слезы. Сколько он не плакал? Год? Два? Пять лет? Или же несколько дней?  
\- Сэм,- прозвучало совсем рядом. Он не хотел поворачиваться, нет. С каким-то детским упрямством продолжал смотреть на еле различимую в темноте реку. Всё было не так, и всё было неправильно.  
\- Сэмми,- ладонь Дина осторожно легла на его щеку. Большой палец нежно прочертил кривую линию по коже, будто что-то стирая.  
\- Сэмми, ты плачешь?- спросил он. Его рука плавно повернула младшего Винчестера от речного пейзажа, и он покорно развернулся, потому что в этот момент действительно чувствовал себя младшим, как целую жизнь назад.  
\- Почему ты меня так назвал?- срываясь, прошептал Сэм.  
\- Не знаю,- немного растерянно отозвался Дин.- Просто… просто вырвалось.  
Он едва коснулся подбородка Сэма, заставляя поднять голову и посмотреть на него. Этот взгляд… Сэм был готов провалиться сквозь землю, только бы эти зеленые глаза перестали смотреть с такой нежностью и пониманием, как будто перед ним сидит не начинающий адвокат по имени Мэтт, а его брат.  
\- Не надо,- выдавил из себя Винчестер, но вырваться из этих рук и уйти было выше его сил, ведь Дин был так близко, что можно было протянуть руку и… Сэм дотронулся пальцем до гладкой щеки. Брат никогда не брился так чисто, всегда оставлял легкую щетину, будто хотел выглядеть старше.  
\- Сэм, я… я…- начал молодой человек, видно было, что он сам сбит с толку, абсолютно не понимая, что с ним сейчас происходит, и почему единственное, чего он хочет больше всего на свете – это прикоснуться к Сэму, утешить его, забрать всю его боль без остатка, почему эти золотисто-зеленые глаза так манят к себе и кажутся безумно знакомыми.  
\- Я просто… ты… всё будет хорошо, Сэмми,- прошептал Дин и неожиданно подался вперед, мягко целуя парня в губы. Одна рука скользнула на спину, обнимая и притягивая ближе, вторая обхватила затылок, нежно поглаживая по волосам. Сэм, не раздумывая, прильнул к нему, жадно целуя в ответ. Казалось, на двоих у них осталось одно всепоглощающее стремление друг к другу. Никто сейчас не мог связно мыслить, лишь ощущать горячие, лихорадочные прикосновения и жаркое, прерывистое дыхание.  
Сэм упивался братом, целуя его до изнеможения, понимая, что может быть это его единственный шанс хоть на короткий срок вернуть себе Дина. Дин отвечал ему тем же, просто интуитивно чувствуя, что не может физически не может, сейчас отпустить этого человека. Просто целовать, просто скользить руками по телу, стягивать ненужную и абсолютно лишнюю одежду, просто знать, что никто в мире тебе не нужен сейчас так, как он.  
Сэм слегка приподнялся, чтобы отодвинуться и нашарить отброшенную куда-то в сторону куртку, где в кармане, возможно, лежал презерватив.  
\- Не отпускай меня,- глухо попросил Дин.- Не отпускай, Сэмми.  
В эту секунду в его глазах мелькнул страх и отчаянье потерянного человека, которому дали иллюзию на возвращение.  
\- Никогда,- прошептал Сэм, вновь прижимаясь к нему всем телом и крепко обнимая за талию.  
\- Тогда почему?- губы Дина едва касались его уха.- Почему ты это сделал?  
\- Что?- Винчестер пораженно уставился на брата.  
Подобие улыбки скользнуло по лицу Дина, теряясь в безнадежности глаз. Он резко притянул Сэма к себе, страстно целуя, заставляя забыть абсолютно обо всём.

* * *

Винчестер проснулся от того, что мелкие капли падали ему на лицо. Он недовольно поморщился и открыл глаза. Первое, что предстало его взору, было серовато-розовое небо, местами затянутое облаками. Из небольшого подобия тучи моросил дождь, но было понятно, что это совсем ненадолго, потому что ветер быстро гнал облака прочь. По сероватым сумеркам и влажному, холодному воздуху, Сэм безошибочно определил, что скоро рассвет. Охотник поежился, ощущая, как сырость проникает под одеяло, которым он был укутан.  
Сэм приподнялся и сел, оглядываясь кругом. Он быстро нашел того, кого искал. Дин сидел на самом краю обрыва, свесив ноги, на плечах у него была накинута сэмова куртка, которая придавала силуэту некую громоздкость.  
Охотник встал, всё ещё кутаясь в одеяло, подошел к сидевшему на краю молодому человеку.  
\- Доброе утро,- не поворачиваясь, произнес Дин.  
\- Доброе,- отозвался Сэм.- Ты так и не уснул?  
\- Нет. Я же говорил, что у меня туго со сном по ночам.  
\- И что же ты делал?  
\- Смотрел…- Дин повернулся к нему и улыбнулся.  
Сэм немного грустно улыбнулся в ответ, рука опустилась вниз и слегка взъерошила намокшие короткие волосы. Дин, как большой кот, прижался к его ноге и потерся щекой о выцветшие джинсы.  
\- Рассвет,- тихо проговорил он, но его слова всё равно подхватило речное эхо и унесло куда-то в туман.  
\- Ди… Мэтт, мне пора,- Сэм еще раз провел ладонью по волосам парня, прижимавшегося сейчас к нему, чтобы запомнить это ощущение, этот миг.  
Дин молча поднялся с земли и, сняв куртку, протянул охотнику.  
\- Кажется это твое,- уголки губ слегка дрогнули.  
Винчестер одним движением накинул на плечи брата одеяло, а сам надел куртку. Дин вопросительно поднял брови, как бы спрашивая, разве ты не собираешься забрать эту вещь с собой. Сэм покачал головой.  
\- На улице прохладно, а тебе еще идти домой, так что забирай одеяло себе.  
\- Спасибо. Я в следующий раз обязательно отдам.  
\- В следующий?- голос Сэма прозвучал как-то надломлено, и Дин тут же насторожился.  
\- А разве ты больше не приедешь в Портленд? Ты же говорил, что много ездишь по стране всвязи со своей работой.  
\- Да… конечно,- опустив голову, произнес он.  
\- Может, оставишь свой телефон? Кто знает, вдруг мне когда-нибудь понадобится офисное оборудование…- Дин осторожно погладил костяшками пальцев щеку Сэма.- Или просто захочу увидеть тебя.  
Он достал из кармана джинс сотовый и выжидающе посмотрел на собеседника. Винчестер на мгновение закусил губу, будто это могло помочь сконцентрироваться и принять важное решение, потом начал диктовать:  
\- Восемь.  
\- Восемь,- тут же отозвался Дин, нажимая на нужную кнопку.  
\- Шесть, семь.  
\- Шесть, семь.  
\- Девять, ноль, шесть.  
\- Девять, ноль, шесть.  
\- Три, два, девять…  
\- Три, два, девять.  
Сэм на короткое мгновение замолчал. В голове пронеслось спасительное: «один», но губы послушно произнесли.  
\- Три.  
\- Три,- еще раз пикнула кнопка телефона.- Записал.  
\- Отлично,- Сэм постарался улыбнуться, но у него не вышло. Хорошо, что Дин еще был занят с сотовым и не заметил его кривой ухмылки.- Ладно, мне пора.  
Молодой человек тут же поднял голову, в его глазах мелькнула мольба. Сэм остановился и внимательно посмотрел на него. Вот он – Дин – стоит весь растрепанный, закутавшись в потрепанное оранжевое одеяло, которое сам же когда-то и купил; едва пробивающиеся лучи солнца придают его ресницам какой-то золотистый оттенок, зажигая веснушки задорным огнем. Сердце Сэма сжалось от нахлынувшего чувства утраты и боли. Он порылся в кармане куртки и достал оттуда кулон на старом, черном шнурке.  
\- Вот,- протянул охотник.- Возьми.  
\- Что это?- произнес Дин, аккуратно беря кулон.  
\- Подарок.  
Дин больше ничего не спросил, просто молча надел шнурок на шею и спрятал под футболку.  
\- А Стив не заругает?- немного иронично осведомился Винчестер. Ему так хотелось избавиться от этого неподъёмного груза на сердце, который с каждым днем становится всё тяжелей.  
\- Скажу, что нашел у реки. Я всегда что-нибудь домой притаскиваю,- пожал плечами Дин, потом похлопал по карманам и вытащил на свет недокуренную пачку.- Держи.  
Он подошел совсем близко к Сэму и без лишних слов положил сигареты в карман куртки.  
\- Я же не курю,- возразил охотник.  
\- И не надо,- покачал головой молодой человек.- Пусть это будет на память. Так сказать, повод приехать и вернуть мне их.  
-Спасибо, Мэ…- Сэм не договорил, потому что человек напротив него прижался своими губами к его, заглушая последнее слово. Дин медленно отстранился и весело улыбнулся:  
\- А теперь иди. Тебя ждет раритетная тачка и куча офисного оборудования.  
Винчестер, поймав его улыбку, вернул в ответ, и на этот раз это не была натянутая, вынужденная улыбка. Просто ему так хотелось улыбнуться брату по-настоящему… напоследок.  
\- Пока,- сказал Дин и подмигнул, мол всё будет отлично.  
Сэм махнул на прощанье рукой и быстро зашагал к машине. Хлопнула дверца, затем послышался гул мотора, и Импала, отъехав от дерева, около которого простояла всю ночь, скрылась за поворотом.  
Молодой человек так и остался стоять на берегу реки, вглядываясь в медленно рассеивающийся предутренний туман. Его рука непроизвольно потянулась к груди и сжала кулон, спрятанный под футболкою.  
\- Где ты… Сэмми…- как в бреду прошептал он, невидящими глазами смотря перед собой. Потом встряхнул головой, будто отгоняя какой-то сон или видение, и обвел окрестности уже осмысленным, бодрым взглядом. День только начинался, и впереди его ждали: дом, парень, вернувшийся с дежурства, работа, спортзал, дом, вечер в компании друзей и снова бесконечно-длинная ночь с надеждой, что в этот раз он вспомнит, в этот раз найдет.  
Старое оранжевое одеяло соскользнуло с его плеч, да так и осталось лежать на покрытой росой траве.


End file.
